Lazy Days
by AbcEasyAs123
Summary: This time, Clara's just wanting a pizza and a movie. Both the Doctor and Clara settle down in one of the many rooms of the TARDIS – Promised Whouffle


**An: Hey guys, this is my first fic so I apologise if it isn't amazing. Hope you enjoy!:)**

"You alright Clara?" The doctor wondered, moving closer to her and half smiling.

"Yeah," she smiled but the doctor was unsure. She didn't seem as happy as she usually did. Clara ran a hand through her hair, she could definitely say she was tired, well that was an understatement, she was exhausted.

She didn't know where the doctor got his energy from. The doctor basically read her mind.

"Do you want to stay here for a bit, watch a film or something?"

Clara nodded at the request so the doctor gestured for her to find a room, preferably one with a telly in it. As tired as she was she still managed to skip away and explore to find the perfect room.

Once she had found the right room with the doctor trailing behind her she bounded inside. It was a cinema. An actual cinema with the seats and everything! She couldn't believe it.

Down the side of the room were stacks higher than her of DVDs and she was spoilt for choice. There were steps leading up the highest point of the room which had rows and rows of seats each side. All the seats were different sizes. There were single ones, couple ones and some were sofas; all in different shapes and sizes.

There was also a small coffee table next to the DVD stacks which held underneath, the DVD player. The doctor loved the face she was pulling right now, pure excitement and joy.

"Pizza sound good?" He caught up to her as she'd gone up the steps.

"Oh yes please" she smiled at him, still full of wonder and amazement.

"Any particular flavour?" He asked smiling widely at her with his head cocked to one side.

"Don't mind" she said looking up at the ceiling and noticing how high it was.

Just before the Doctor walked out the door she added, "But make sure it's got pepperoni on it." And with that the doctor left.

It had been quite a while since the doctor had left and Clara was growing hungry. She had chosen the film 'Just Like Heaven'. It was one of her favourites and she'd watched it more times than she would have cared to admit.

She finally decided to see what was taking so long so she went down the steps and headed for the door. She glanced up at the view in front of her again before exiting, running straight into the doctor.

Fortunately he had managed to hold onto the pizza box without it toppling to the floor. She almost knocked him over but they had both luckily regained balance.  
"Oh my stars, I'm sorry doctor!" She gasped, backing back through the door and into the cinema.

"Don't worry about it Clara. The pizza's saved" he chuckled walking past her.

"Got a film for us then?" He asked, setting the pizza down on the coffee table.

"Yep" she replied, handing him the DVD case to him and bouncing off to one of the sofas.

She made herself comfy as he put the DVD in and then settled down next to her, pizza box in hand.

"I went to one of the best Pizza places in the whole world to get this" he beamed happily opening the box to reveal a pepperoni pizza.

Clara smiled to herself. She couldn't actually remember when she felt this happy, this safe. She thought she was crazy, how could anyone feel safe surrounded by danger all the time, but she did with the doctor.

The doctor noticed Clara curl her feet up around her on the sofa getting comfortable and smiled. He was never usually able to relax and do what human people did, but he was rather quite enjoying himself.

They sat through the film, laughing and talking, and eating their pizza(which was in Clara's opinion definitely the best she'd ever had). Clara's eyes started to droop and she found herself nodding off her head quite close to the doctors shoulder.

The doctor turned his head to notice Clara's eyes were closed and she was no longer paying attention to the film. He lowered the volume until it was a low mumble. He then set the pizza box on the floor and was about to get up when Clara moved pretty much onto his lap. She had unconsciously moved one of the cushions from next to the doctors legs to his lap and had laid her head on it.

The doctors gulped. Clara was asleep, curled up on the sofa next to him, with her head in his lap.

He debated for quite some time on what to do. Should he get up and leave her there? He decided upon staying where he was, he could get a few hours sleep in to pass the time, besides, he wouldn't be able to get up without waking her. The doctor adjusted himself so he was comfortable and closed his eyes.

Clara woke up completely dazed. There was no telling what time it was but she just assumed it was morning.

Clara rubbed her eyes an almost gasped at the sight in front of her. She'd fallen asleep in the cinema room...With the doctor.

He was lying down lengthways along the sofa, his head slightly proper up by a cushion. Clara was on top of him. Not even a little bit, but completely on top of him. Her head had been resting on his chest and she had slightly curled her leg around him, not to mention her arm round his waist. Clara felt her face getting hotter and she knew she was turning red.

Luckily the doctor was still asleep so she thought she'd seize her chance of getting away from any awkward situations. However, the odds were not in we favour.

Attempting to untangle herself from the sleeping doctor which lay there, she lost her balance causing him to wake suddenly and both end up on the floor, this time the doctor laying on her.

They both gulped and looked at each other wide eyed. The doctor suddenly scrambled up and held out his hand which she eagerly grabbed to pull herself up.

"Ermm, sorry" he mumbled, straightening himself out.

She did the same and awkwardly glanced around the room to avoid eye contact. He was doing the same.

Clara bit her lip.

She wasn't concerned about waking up with the doctor, what really had her worried was that she rather liked it. She felt comfortable that way-which was definitely not allowed.

"Um, what time is it doctor?" She asked, eventually breaking the silence which had consumed them both.

The doctor looked at his watch. It was 10:30am, which was weird. The doctor never slept for more than a few hours. 'I must have been really comfortable' he thought to himself looking up at Clara, who was waiting for a reply.

"Ten thirty" he answered.

"Right. Well, um, I'm going to get myself washed, I'll see you in a bit" she said hurriedly and headed for the exit.

The doctor let out a huge breath, only just noticing that his hearts had been racing for quite some time now, as they started to return back to their usual rhythm. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. How did this girl, this beautiful, clever girl, have this effect on him.


End file.
